Marriage of the Swordsman and the Cook
by MiddleTownDreams
Summary: Rumors are floating around about the Pirate King's crew. Based off a picture. T for language.
1. Marriage of the Swordsman and the Cook

A/N: I'm sure most of you have seen the SxZ Marriage picture floating around tumblr. Yeah, so this is based off of it. I loved it and then this popped into my head. So, enjoy :)

* * *

Marriage of the Swordsman and the Cook

"Did ya hear?" The man in the blue coat asked, leaning across to his brunette date.

"Hear what darling?" She asked, playing with her wine glass.

"Apparently the first thing Strawhat did as pirate king was marry the swordsman and the cook, I dunno which the cook is though" the man shrugged, then jumped as a platter full of dishes tumbled to the ground.

The couple stated at the large criminal looking waiter, who was staring right back at them in shock.

"Sir?" The woman asked tentatively, "Are you all right?"

"Cook? The cook?" The waiter asked, staring at the man. The man nodded, "you know which one she is?"

"Is this the Strawhat marriage thing?" Another guy from across the restaurant yelled, "Is it the hot redhead or the gorgeous brunette?"

The waiter shook his head, shaking with silent laughter, "beautiful blonde." He choked out before racing to the kitchen, leaving the plates and food on the ground.

"The only blonde one is blackleg Sanji, but rumour is they hate each other." A man called. The whole restaurant was silent, strains of laughter coming from the kitchen as they stared at the wanted posters that hung on the wall of the Baratie.

"Maybe a new addition to the crew?" A women from a table in the middle of the room asked. Murmurs started up, but ceased when a loud crash sounded from outside.

"FOOODDD!" The loud cry came seconds before a thin man burst into the room, straw hat flying behind him. The room sat in shocked silence as the pirate king stood in the middle of the Baratie, arms raised in the air. The kitchen door opened as chefs and waiters peered out at the noisy man.

"Luffy!" Cat thief Nami yelled as she stalked into the room, followed closely followed by the green haired Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro. The eyes of the guests of the Baratie followed him.

"Hey, Pirate Hunter! Congrats!" The man's single eye flicked to where a bearded waiter was pouring wine for a couple, his voice sounded almost teasing.

"Who's the lucky lady?" The woman at his table questioned and he lost his composure on the last word, giggling. The chefs erupted in laughter, and the green haired man smirked. The dark haired "Demon Child" Nico Robin giggled as she passed him, Cyborg Franky clapped him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, shouldn't you be carrying your bride over the threshold?" One of the chefs called, sniggering. The guests stared between the staff and the crew of the pirate king. They treated them like they weren't the most wanted criminals in all the oceans, but old friends.

"Yosh! Do it Zoro! Captains orders!" Luffy shouted. Zoro chuckled and turned to head out the doors, stopping to let Humming Brook, Sogeking and Chopper, the pet, pass him.

"The whole crew is here." A women whispered, slowly shifting away from the pirates. A ripple of fear travelled through the guests as they took in the pirates. The lowest bounty in their crew was 200,000,000. Their reputation was feared and respected throughout the seas. The pirate king, the greatest swordsman in the world, the woman who mapped the entire world, a brave warrior of the sea, the man who found the legendary all blue, the best doctor ever seen, the woman who knew the worlds whole history, even the forgotten years, the greatest shipwrights ever known and the most talented musician in the world. And of course, this bride they had yet to see. A shiver ran down the spines of a few, based on the rest of the crew, this woman must be incredibly strong, especially to be married to Pirate Hunter Zoro!

"Owner Zeff!" One of the chefs gasped as the peg legged man pushed him aside swaggered out of the kitchen. He crossed his arms and stared at the hat wearing pirate.

"Shishishi, feed us!" Luffy grinned broadly. Zeff glowered, then looked past him, "where's the-?"

"What the fuck are you doing you shitty bastard?!" The screech startled everyone in the room, and the chefs burst into laughter.

The doors swung open, and there was the greatest swordsman cradling the man who found the all blue, Blackleg Sanji, bridal style.

"You shitty Marimo, put me down or I'll filet your ass." The blonde growled as he struggled. The chefs whooped and cheered as Zoro carried Sanji closer, then dropped him to his feet.

"There's the lucky lady." The waiter from before that had dropped the dishes called, screeching with laughter. Sanji turned to him with a murderous glare, "what was that Carne?"

"The shitty customers were talking about how the swordsman and cook were married" the bearded waiter cackled, "We should have known it was coming with all your girly spinning and dancing."

The blonde blushed, his fists clenched in anger, "Fuck off Patty."

"You idiotic brats deserve each other." Zeff nodded, and Zoro grinned, closest thing to approval he would probably get from his... Father-in-law?

"Shitty old man" Sanji snarled, dodging the peg leg and kicking back at the older blonde. The head chef turned away from the attack and motioned for the crew to follow him. Sanji sighed as he lit a cigarette, following his crew up the stairs to a room they could eat undisturbed in. The guests and chefs watched as the swordsman and the cooks hands intertwined as they walked up the steps, leaning closer together.

"So the Pirate King actually married the swordsman and the cook." The man in the blue coat said in surprise to his brunette date, who only giggled and shook her head as conversation sparked about the couple around the room.


	2. Continuation

So I was asked to continue this, and so here is a litte continuation

Hope you enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece

* * *

Marriage of the Swordsman and the Cook continuation

"Tell us all about your dress Sanji!" Carne cooed at the furious blonde, wisely staying far back. The chefs that were pressed against the far wall erupted into laughter again, followed by the crew. Zoro's smile was stupidly wide as he watched his husband shriek at the top of his lungs at his 'family'.

"Get lost you shitty bastards! Go do what you usually do and burn bread or ruin a soup!" Sanji hissed, still standing in the middle of the room looking ready to strangle someone.

"Was it silk? Or just something you borrowed from a lady you passed on your travels?" Someone called from the back.

"Speaking of borrowed, I'm guessing your something borrowed was one of the women's underwear, maybe a matching set that went perfectly with your dress." One of the cooks giggled, fluttering his eye lashes. Sanji's face went pale with anger as another round of laughter filled the VIP room.

"You shitty bastards…" He clenched his fists in rage. Zoro took a few deep breaths to calm his giggling before reaching out to Sanji comfortingly, "They're just teasing, no need to get your panties in a wad."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Zoro knew it had been a mistake. He'd said it millions of times to the cook whenever he'd gotten too mad at Luffy or Usopp and it had calmed him down enough. But right at the second, it was probably the worst thing he could have said.

The chefs were rolling with laughter, and Sanji roared with anger, his foot smashing the seat that had been quickly vacated by his shitty husband. The air around him glowed red, a fire burning in his eyes as he glared at the shitty moss ball he had married.

Zoro held his hands in front of his chest in surrender. Normally he'd pull out his swords and kick the cook's ass, but they were standing in the middle of a restaurant owned by the kind of father of the guy he had married, one he didn't think could stand the brunt of their usual sparring. And he'd probably get his ass kicked if he broke anything.

"I'll tell you all about the wedding!" Usopp cried, standing on his chair with one arm raised, "The swordsman and the cook came to the great Caaaaptaaaiin Usopp and begged him to marry them, but alas, he could not, for he had to save an island from a tribe of giant cannibals, so he passed to job on to Luffy-"

Usopp was cut off as a polished black shoe met his face, sending him flying into the wall. The chefs all watched in shock as the rest of the crew didn't even flinch or look up from what they had been doing, all except one.

"Usopp! A doctor, someone call a doctor!" Chopper screeched, looking around panicked.

"Doctor-san…" Robin reminded, sprouting an arm on his seat to rest on his shoulder to calm him down. Realization dawned in the little reindeers eyes and he meekly got down from his seat to go check on the unconscious sniper.

"Sanji-kun, sit down and ignore them." Nami said, flipping through the pages of the menu, "Will this be free?"

"As if." Zeff grunted, wheeling a covered cart into the room, the rubber captain clinging to his back.

"Did anyone notice Luffy was gone?" Brook asked, looking up from his violin. The others shook their heads. The jaws of the newest chefs dropped, they were talking about their captain like he was a puppy they were watching, not an insanely powerful man they all served. Those who had been around longer, however, weren't surprised.

"So Strawhat, what was the wedding like." Patty asked, ignoring the murderous glare he was sent by a certain blonde.

"Boring, but the party after was fun! After we found the One Piece, Zoro asked me to marry them, but I didn't know how to do it, so Nami and Robin had to help me, we were all there, I said a really long thing Robin wrote for me and then they said 'I do' and then they kissed and then we had a feast! It was the best feast ever! Sanji made a lot of meat!" Luffy said as he sat at the table and stared at the food cart.

"What were their vows?" Someone asked, Luffy shrugged, "Don't remember, they wrote them."

A chorused of very unmanly squeals and aws rose from the all-male crowd, painting blushes on both the faces of the men they were talking about. Even Zeff looked like he was smiling slightly.

"Do we get to hear them?" Carne asked. Zoro and Sanji looked at him, then back at one another, "Nope."

Sanji said no because he didn't want the shitty second rate chefs to make fun of him for his vows. No matter how brilliant they were they would find some way to laugh about them. Zoro said no because he had made that shit up on the spot, he couldn't remember it. He would probably have to ask Robin if she remembered later, and if she did maybe she could write it down for him.

"So did you break the bed during the honeymoon?"

"Who tops? Zoro right?"

"That is it" Sanji growled as he attacked the Baraties fighting chefs.

zszszs

_A few months earlier_

They stood on a cliff, the sea splashing against the rocks below them softly. The crew all stood in their best clothes, the men in hastily bought tuxedos, Nami in a gorgeous orange sundress and Robin in a deep purple skirt with a white blouse. Even Luffy had been forced into nicer clothing, but the straw hat stayed, it always stayed. He stood on a rock in front of his nakama, smiling proudly down at the two directly in front of him.

"What do I say again?" Luffy whispered to Robin who stood behind him. She smiled and whispered in his ear and then held out a notebook she had written in for him to read.

"Oh! Ok! We are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Zoro and Sanji in marriage. Through their time together- does that include fighting?- they have come to realize that their personal dreams, hopes, and goals like becoming the world's greatest swordsman and finding the All Blue are more attainable and more meaningful through the combined effort and support provided in love; and so they have decided to live together as partners. But wait, they already attained their goals Robin, and they already live to- ow Nami why did you hit me?"

Luffy pouted and rubbed the back of his head where Nami had hit him, before he cleared his throat and continued reading, obviously adding in his own bits as he read Robins words, "May you always need one another, not to fill an emptiness, but to help each other know your fullness- like the fullness after one of Sanji's meals! May you want one another, but not out of lack. May you embrace one another, but not encircle one another- what does that mean Robin? May you have happiness, and may you find it in making one another happy- like when you guys fight! May you have love, and may you find it in loving one another."

"Robin-chwan, these lines are so beautiful! Like yourself and Nami-swan!" Sanji crooned as he swooned over both the ladies. Zoro sighed and gestured for Luffy to continue, "Oi, shit head, could you not flirt with others in the middle of our wedding?"

"Do you Zoro, take Sanji to be your partner in life and sharing your path; equal in love, a mirror for your true self, promising to honor and cherish, through good times and bad, until death do you part?"

Zoro smiled as he gazed at the cook, his cook. "I do. I take you to be my spouse, in equal love, not fighting because I'm stronger than you, as a mirror for my true self, as a partner on my path, to honor and to cherish, in sorrow and in joy, till death do us part. I promise to spend my life with you, to laugh with and at you when you're an idiot, to kick your ass when you become too much of an asshole, to save your ass when you're in trouble and to always be there to encourage you."

"And do you, Sanji promise to make Luffy meat for the rest of his life?" This time, both a foot and a fist hit Luffy, who whined, but went on to read the actual line, "Do you Sanji, accept Zoro as your life mate and one true love, promising to share in all that life offers and suffers, to be there for him in times of need, to soothe him in times of pain, and to support him in all endeavors, big and small. Ne, Robin, why is Sanji's different from Zoro's?"

"I do. I accept you as my life mate and one true love, promising to share in all that life offers and suffers, to be there for you in times of need, to soothe you in times of pain, and there will be plenty of those because you're a dumbass, and to support you in all endeavors, big and small. I promise to kick your ass, because you'll never be able to beat me shitty swordsman, I promise to guide you through life, because your directionless ass would only get lost without me, and to always be there when you need me, and even when you don't." Sanji said, smirking at his Marimo. Chopper moved forward to hand both of them the others ring. Zoro cursed slightly as he fumbled and awkwardly slide the thin gold band onto Sanji's finger. Sanji smoothly slide the identical ring onto Zoro's finger, letting their hands stay clasped together afterwards.

"Yosh, it's done! Food time!" Luffy yelled, throwing his hands in the air.

"Luffy!" Nami groaned, "You forgot the kiss the bri… um… cook?"

"You may kiss the cook!" Luffy cheered as Zoro leaned in to kiss his cook, the rest of the crew joining in on the cheers. The cheers continued long after the two broke apart and the crew began pelting them with confetti. Zoro pressed his forehead against Sanji's, smiling softly at the grin on the cooks face.

"I love you, shitty cook."

"I love you too Marimo."


End file.
